Nightmares
by anaidreh
Summary: Even after his meeting with Maiza, Czeslaw keep having nightmares about his past life with Fermet. Everyone tried to make him feel better even though he is hiding his feeling conviced others will eat him if he show his weakened state. Until one night he have a nightmares when Ennis and Firo came to calm him down.
1. Chapter 1

It is another day after the incident of on the train and the day Czeslaw finally able to meet his said old friend, Maiza. At first Czes doesn't even want to get near with all the other immortals except Maiza, Miria or Isaac, he would flinch just by being touched on the shoulder. On the first night he would get nightmares about his day being tortured, sliced, stabbed, burned and feel all the pain in a never ending cycle. But he didn't tell enyone about this, he don't want others to know about his weakened state, afraid if any of the immortals going to take advantage on him.

Until now his act still continues and all the immortals didn't find out about his nightmares including Ennis and Firo the ones who live with him. He didn't open to anyone, only when Maiza come over to visit or when they're coming to Maiza, he would run toward him just like a lost puppy finding its mother. It is true that knowing he is an immortal, Czes isn't a child anymore knowing his age and he always hate it when others treat him like a child since Firo often bring him to the meetings of Martillo family and all the people there only consist of middle aged man so of course he would be the baby there even though his is older than any of them it won't help with his child appearance. All he would do is searching Maiza and only with him he would back to being a child, except when Isaac and Miria comes around he would be forced to be hugged by them.

One year passed after that, Czes still have nightmares about his past but his relationship with others getting better. He is starting to trust Ennis and Firo and he allowed them to treat him like what a child wold be treated.

Ennis becoming more and more protective about him, she would nagging him whenever Czes going home late after take a walk outside. Yes, Czeslaw starting to make a habit to go out just for a walk, take a stop at some random park and watching as families come and goes. Sometimes he got too caught up in watching them and didn't realize the time. Firo would just laugh when Ennis is mad at him, and sometimes defending him , "Come on Ennis, he is a man. He needs his time alone", and just like that Ennis would turn to Firo and began nagging at him too. Seeing this, Czes start to feel like in a real family and it really help him to ease his heart and escape from all his nightmares. Until one night he start to have a nightmare again, by far this is the worst nightmare he have.

"_No, you are a bad boy Czes, I have to punish you again"_

"_Nononono! Stop it please Fermet.."_

"_Be quite Czes, it just an experiment, we are alchemist so its normal right", its not a question, it's a statement. Fermet start to take his scalpel and walk slowly toward tied Czeslaw._

"_No…please Fermet..i-its hurAAAAAHHH!", Czes's scream echoing trough the room as Fermet start to sliding the scalpel to his stomach making fresh blood dripping from the now fresh wound._

"_Its okay Czes, see, it will go back to normal again. Hmm I wonder, what if I gouge one of your eye and crush it? Will it go back to normal?", wide eyes stare with horror as Fermet saying his start to struggle trying too untie the rope tying him to the bed. _

"_NONONONO! I don't want that! HEEELP! PLEASMMMPHH!", Fermet bring one of his hand to Czes's mouth, shutting him up while the other held a scalpel and made its way toward his eye. Czes's eyes widening as he see the scalpel toward his eye, he struggle wildly to loose the tie, tears start to form in his eyes._

"_Calm down Czes, do you want me to get tired of you and eat you? I'm sure you don't want that", said Fermet with his sickening smile all over his face. He start his new experiment to Czes, put his scalpel to one of his eyes, and push it deeper to the corner of his eye to start gouging it._

"_MMMPPHH!", pain shot trough his body as he struggle wildy again when blood start gushing out from his eye. 'nononono! Stop! It hurts! IT HURTS SO MUCH! Please Fermet, why are you doing this?! I trust you, please', tears and blood become one, and he cant hold it anymore, the pain of getting your eye gouged without any painkillers really makes him want to just die. "hehe…hehehehe…hehee", all he can hear only a sickening laugh from the once friend he trusted the most. _

"No!...please…stop it!", Czes start trashing his body on the bed, sweat all over his body while screaming the memories he want to forget the most.

"es, Czes!"

"no…it hurts please!"

"Czes! Czeslaw!", with that his eyes shot open, his vision blur cause by the tears forming in his eyes. And the he feel a hand on his shoulder before he slapped, make it away from him. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!", he scream in panic.

"Czes, it's me, Ennis. What happen? Do you have a nightmares?", she try to touch him only to get slapped again.

"No…please…it hurts..", he get to the corner of the bed to get away from all hands that try to touch him.

Seeing this, Firo sighed "Czes, please calm down, its only me and Ennis. Please open your eyes", with that he climb to the bed and get close to Czes ignoring all the scream.

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! GO AWAY!", he start trashing his body again when he feel a pair of warm hands around his body.

"No….i'm scared..please stop it…*sob", he whimpering followed by sobs that escapes from his mouth.

"Sshh, its okay Czes, I'm here and Ennis too. We won't let anything happen to you, we will protect you okay", pulling Czes tighter to his body and start stroking his head gently.

He can feel his shirt wet from the tears. Ennis followed to climb to the bed and holding his hand, "You can sleep with us Czes so when you have nightmare again we will be there for you", she said gently drawing small circle on his back hand to calm him down.

After a few minutes of crying, Czeslaw start to calm down with only small sobs escaping his mouth.

"Ah! I know, why don't we see Maiza tomorrow?", Firo said.

Hearing that Czes tilted his head to see Firo, "Maiza? I can see him?", asking with a puffy eyes and a pink tinted cheek. Ennis and Firo found it cute and makes them want to cuddling him more, sometimes Czeslaw would slip and unconsciously acting like a child should do.

Firo chuckle, "Of course, and if Isaac and Miria there you can play with them too".

"mmm, mkay..", with that he yawn and rubbing his eyes. All the cries makes him very sleepy and the warm on Firo's body makes him snuggling to him more and with that he sleep again knowing he's safe within Ennis and Firo's embrace.

"So, lets continue our sleeps", Firo got up from bed while picking up the sleeping Czeslaw. Seeing this Ennis can't help to smile when Firo noticed her.

"What are you smiling about Ennis?", Firo asked her curiously.

Ennis chuckle "no, maybe it's a bit cruel when Czes crying and remembering his past. But I'm happy knowing all this".

Hearing that Firo too can't help smiling, "yeah you're right, I'm glad he can finally open up to us". With that the three of them heading to their bedroom and ready to end the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to write the disclaimer at first chapter!**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, and yeah my English isn't that good so my apologize if maybe there will be wrong grammar or else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Baccano, it belong to Narita Ryohgo~**

* * *

"Mmm..", a pair of brown eyes opened as the morning light attack the owner's eyes.

"Ah, good morning", said a female voice that makes the brown eyed boy flinch. "A-ah, good morning", he answered while rubbing his eyes.

"How do you feel now?", ask Ennis as she walk closer towards the bed seeing the little boy's body in front of her became more tense and then smiling to him, "it's okay now Czes, you know I won't hurt you right?".

"U-uh, ye-yeah..", he answered again. Even though he remember what had happened the previous night when Ennis and Firo embrace his small body lovingly, it didn't do anything to make him forget about his nightmare.

"So?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Do you want breakfast?", ask Ennis. Despite seeing the nervousness in Czes, she try her best not to scare him any further.

"i-if that's okay with you, i-", he was interrupted by a laughing voice that comes not far from his bed. Moving his gaze to the door, he saw Firo leaning on the door with one hand holding his side to hold his laughter, "hahaha…hahaa..ahh sorry Czes, you are so funny just now", said Firo while holding his laughter. This earn a scowl on Czes's face as he seem to forgot about his bad dream while focusing his attention on Firo. "What so funny?", his brow looks like its going to become one anytime soon.

"Now now, calm down you two. Czes, don't bother about him okay? It's okay for you to be stiff sometimes, I really don't mind", Ennis said, this earn a 'Hey!' from Firo. "Now then, you should get up and take a shower while i prepare breakfast.", switching her attention to the boy beside her and earned a nod from him.

* * *

After having a nice shower and wear his clothes that have been prepared by Ennis, he goes towards the kitchen to see Firo and Ennis ready to have breakfast.

"ah, Czes, you're done. Come sit here.", Firo said patting the chair beside him while Ennis put the food on the table.

"aah, I'm so full~", said Firo while rubbing his stomach earning a smile on Ennis.

"how about you Czes? You like the food?", ask Ennis while gathering the dishes and put it on the sink.

"yes, 's good", mumbling his answer that almost not heard by both the adult.

"Alright!", Firo suddenly stand surprising the boy next to him. "Are you ready Czes?", he ask oblivious to the now tense boy.

"E-eh? Ready for what?", really sometimes Firo just ask things so suddenly he thoughts.

"Huh? You don't remember?", Ennis said coming from the kitchen and wipe the table clean.

This question makes him wondering 'remember what?' unconsiously tilting his head. Seeing the gesture Firo held the urge to hugs him instead answering the unspoken question, "you see, last night when you got err..nightmare, we promised to take you to see Maiza seeing that it might help with your problem".

"O-oh..", now he remember about what happened after he cried in their embrace.

"Alright, get your things Czes, we will go shortly after I'm done here", Ennis said going back to the kitchen and doing whatever she needs to do.

The trip to Martillo Family's headquarter got no obstacle since Firo was there. He got some kind of reputation among the beggars who are taking resident on the alleyway throughout the road so no one dare beg from them, hell they don't even dare to get close to them.

Once they got there Firo greets the people while Ennis helped Czes to take off his coat.

"Where is Maiza?", asked Firo to one of his subordinate.

"He's at boss's room, I heard they are discussing about the suspicious movements of other families ", said one of his subordinates.

"Alright, I'll go see him, Czes you can play with uncles here if you feel lonely~", Firo teasing the little boy while taking his coat off.

"I'm not!", Czes retort feeling a bit irritated by Firo's words. _Honestly I'm older than them! Why would I want to play with these people!_, he tought hearing the laughter Firo made disappear as he goes further the building.

"I'll go with Firo, are you okay by yourself Czes?", asked Ennis, sometimes she just worry too much about him.

"I'm okay", he answered. Seeing this Ennis's lips curves a little forming a small face on her face.

Now without Firo or Ennis, he goes to one of the corner of the room planning to just sit there waiting for Maiza before realize his feet didn't touch the floor anymore.

"Hu-Huh?!", surprised by the sudden event he glance from his shoulder only to see one of Firo's subordinate's smiling face.

"Now Czeslaw, what do you want to play?", he asked in a cheerful tone while keeping the smile on his face.

"N-no! it's okay I don't want to play! I'll just sit and waiting for the others", Czes answered while wriggling in the man's arms hoping he would let go of him.

"Aww, don't be like that Czes. We know you want to play, we won't let you get lonely while waiting for them", said the other man.

"Yeah! We won't let you get lonely so you can play with uncles here!"

"What do you want to play Czes?"

_I don't want to play!_

"What about hide and seek!"

_No thanks._

"Let's make a domino!"

_What?_

"Tch! That's fucking tiring!"

_I agree with you._

"Hey! Watch your word, there is a child here!"

_What child?! I'm over hundreds years old for God's sake!_

"Uhh..", all the noise make him dizzy.

_Seriously, they're mafia right? Someone tell me please!_

* * *

Inside the Martillo family boss's room five figure can be seen circling the round table. The boss sit on the end of the able while Maiza on the other end while Ronny the demon sit next to him. On the other side of the table Firo and Ennis sit next to each other.

"So, I've been receiving a report about suspicious movement from some people, what do you think Maiza?", asked the Don starting the discussion.

"I belive they're Martillo family's rival in business a big one that is. Their movement seem professional but they didn't do anything yet except monitoring Martillo's business", said Maiza.

"Well, we better be careful if they resort to violence like the previous family that attacking me and Luck. Especially you boss", Firo said. Even if they are immortal, still having your body shot several times really are hurts. That makes him think about Czes, what did he felt after being tortured for years must be unbearable.

"I know, Ronny I need you to get informations about this family and their business. Maiza and Firo, get ready for any ambush and warn the Gandor about this too, it's unlikely both of you that will become their target beside me. Ennis, can I trust Firo's safety to you?"

"Of course, I'll be glad to help", Ennis said with a small smile.

"Hey! I'm not that weak boss", he retort. This earn a chuckle from the Don.

"Then, we are done for today. And Maiza, I believe Firo and Ennis bring someone with them that miss you", the Don said, ending their discussion for the day. With this Maiza, Firo, and Ennis stand up and give their respects to the Don before going out of the room.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done!**

**I'm still thinking about the plot, and I don't know when I can update soon seeing I'm busy with my paper for college.**

**Review please! It'll help me to improve! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oho! finally chapter three, i'm starting to think about the plot.**

**Disclaimer: do you need to ask? of course i don't own Baccano!**

* * *

_**Cold.**_

_**Hurts.**_

"_What is this?"_

"_I-I can't see anything", panic rush to his mind as his hands frantically began roaming his surrounding for anything he can find._

_**Hurts.**_

_**Dark.**_

_**Cold.**_

"_N-no.. Maiza? E-Ennis? Firo?", though he can't see anything his eyes widened as if it's gonna comes out from its socket just by imagining what kind of situation he is in right now._

"_Maiza? Ennis? FIRO? ANYONE?!", that's when his hands feel the cold bar surrounding him and when his fingers find something thet feels like a lock realization came to him like some big rock hitting his head he hopes he just never wake up and feel the reality again._

"_Czeslaaw~ you bad booy~", that voice sent a shiver through his spine, body stiffening as footsteps come toward him. As the light of the room turned on, he can see him. Fermet, his ex-caretaker._

"_no…", he whispered, knowing what will his fate do as the shadow that has been looming over his life making him losing all hopes, trust, even childhood comes forward and getting bigger and bigger and bigger until he can see those sickening smile saying all kind of unlogical things and the eyes..yes those eyes that see through his heart knowing full well how shattered it'd become._

_**Hurts.**_

_**Dark.**_

_**Cold.**_

_As the shadow of the one he once know coming closer covering his line of sight another footsteps can be heard coming towards them. He smell something similliar, his cologne is something that doesn't match well with the smell of the rotting room he was in. It makes him sick as the smell get stronger and that's when he sees him._

_A man slightly older from his so called caretaker. His wet dull colored hair stick to his skull covered skin head, wearing something like the doctor on that time usually wear as his right hand bringing a bag full of whatever he couldn't imagine in there and in his left hand a tick book with loose papers sticking out of its pages. _

_His full of madness eyes getting excited as he set his gaze on him. Even Fermet's won't give him that much terror on his already messed up mind. _

"_it's him..", again he whispering, hoping that he didn't show any fear toward the man when the very man himself started to takes some steps to his cage. All color drained from the boy's face leaving it as pale as a corpse, cold sweat dripping slowly from his forehead. His eyes lost all hope matching with how corpse-like he is now._

_**Hurts.**_

_**Dark.**_

_**Cold.**_

"…"

"_just kill me..",tears of loss streaking his pale cheeks._

"…"

_**Die.**_

"_I want to die…"_

* * *

"He's been like this since last night, that's why I thought making him see you will make it better", come the concerned voice of a man as he tried to explain the situation about the sleeping boy that lying on the couch.

It's been more than four hour when their meeting started with the Don and discussing some of problem inside their territory afterwards with some of their subordinate. Leaving Czeslaw on his own after getting tired watching some old tricks from those uncles and unconsciously closing his eyes the moment his body feels the soft fabric of one of the expensive couch in Martillo headquarters.

"I see, don't worry about it Firo. He will be okay once he wakes up.", said Maiza crouching down his body until one of his knee touching the floor so he can be on the same height as the couch while his thumb brushing the bangs that covering the little boy's eyes.

"That's what what we thought at first, but every day it became worse", now the only woman in the room voicing her concern.

Maiza just keep silent at Ennis's words, contemplating what he should do with his old friend. The boy's body now shivering though the air inside the room quite warm, mumbling some inaudible words like some mantras to stop whatever dream he had right now.

"What happened?", keeping his gaze at the boy, continuing to carress his hair.

"He always sleep talk, well it's not that new but sometimes he screams just like last night. And his trashing become worse too. Even normally it didn't last too long, but recently specially last night it continues until dawn", Firo explained to him. From where he stood he can see how much his senior cares for the little boy that now for the promising junior of the family too filling one of the room in his list of people he cared about.

"I know he didn't get enough sleep just looking at the bags in his eyes", the homunculus woman added.

Silence filled the room, the only sound that can be heard only the whimpering of the boy that now become the center of attention in Martillo family.

"..ie", the almost inaudible sound broke the silent as if starting the time that's been frozen from all kind of uncertainty, the three heads that busying them self on how to curing the boy from his trauma quickly shot up and set their gaze at the lithe body nap- no lying unconsciously on the couch. It's not napping when all you can get is nightmare right?.

Hesitating, the two adult came closer to hear what the boy said, while Maiza continuing to carres the boy's head and leaning his face closer to the boy's. "What is it Czes?", he said shootingly.

Tear started to from in the boy's closed eyes as minute passed it streak down on the boy's pale face after too much tears that welled up in his eyes. His shivering didn't stop, his mouth tremble as it continues to spell the mantras that has been said for the last 20 minutes.

"…ie…", there it is again. The word coming and forming one by one as the owner of the voice unconsciously gathering his courage to said it outloud. All three adult concentrating and set their ear to hear the next word coming from those trembling lips, hoping that even just one word could give them a way to cure him.

"…"

"..ie"

"…die…."

"… want … die"

At hearing this words all kind of thought swimming through their heads.

'_Huh? Wha-what are you dreaming about Czes'_, Ennis trying to dissolve all negative thoughts attacing her mind.

'_haha, he really said it'_, Firo said in his mind trying to think this is just some kind of sick joke.

Maiza still continue to carres the boy's head when suddenly a pair of brown orbs snapped open letting all tears that's been welled up falling down. This surprised all three people inside the room.

"…die.."

"I want to die.."

"I want to die"

"Iwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodieiwanttodie I WANT TO DIE!"

Ennis panicked seeing the now freaked out boy screaming those mantras over and over and over again while his eyes stayed open as wide as it can refusing to close it only to go back to those gruesome past.

Firo started to hold the trashing legs preventing Czes to hurt his own body and Maiza's.

Seeing how broken the little boy in front of him makes his heart welled up and hurt as guilt pass through his mind for leaving the helpless boy alone with his old friend.

'_just what did you do to him Fermet?'. _Reaching his hand to take the little body to his embrace while whispering shooting words _'It's okay'_ or _'it's me Maiza'_ or _'You are safe now'_ or anything that he hopefully can get the boy come back to him.

* * *

After a full 30 minutes of crying, screaming, kicking while his eyes remain open the exhaustion finally get to him leaving the boy with only quiet sniffling still his little hands keep his tight grasp on Maiza's vest refusing to let go.

"Maiza.."

"Hm?" They are now sitting on the couch after Maiza asked Ennis and Firo some time to talk with Czeslaw, and after so many convincing finally Czeslaw agreed to let go and sit beside the mafia and realizing how embarassing he had been clinging himself like baby koala.

"I'm sorry"

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?", confused by what the boy said.

"For making you and the others worried, I thought I can take it on my own since it's always been like that.", said the boy with the tone of guilt in his voice. Burying his face in his knees hoping to hide his still red face.

Maiza always find it funny at the boy's stubbornness, "haa..it's okay Czes. Sometimes people have their own secret they don't want to share..", tilting his head so he can see the boy's face while messing with his hair only to get a scowl from the boy.

"But of course it is better if you can share it with the people close to you so we know what we can do to help you, right?"

"yea.."

Silence coming to the room again, words halted from whoever want to speak their mind only to keep this pleasant atmosphere surrounding them.

"Maiza…"

"What is it?", still messing with the boy's hair and leaning his head to the couch and greeted by the ceiling.

Hesitating on what he want to say, mouth closed and opened only to be closed again.

"It's nothing…"

* * *

**Thank you very much Humanized Serenity for the super useful advice! **

**Sorry for the very slow progress of the story! for now i'm still a bit busy so i won't know when i can update more.**

**Review please! it helps me improve! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorrryyy! **

**Been so long since I last updating this story, oh! And I want to share my joy to the whole world. I finally finished college! My God, I can't believe I finished my research for my essay, I feel so so relieved and happy!**

**Alright, stop the talk and go with the story, sorry for taking your time *bow**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own baccano!**

* * *

For as long as he lived, never before he felt the terror more than what that man gave him. Even Fermet who almost he deemed insane didn't come close to what that man represent. What Fermet did, cruel of course, the sense of betrayal toward his most trusted person making something tightening in his chest.

Hurt.

That and scared out of his life, but at least sometimes Fermet would show his old self, the nice and gentle Fermet.

But that man, the middle aged man his guardian brought just what people would call totally and utterly psychopath with a hobby to dissect for his own definition of fun. That what the real terror that had been haunting him for life.

* * *

Taking a stroll to a nearby park, he thought about what had happened two days ago at Martillo headquarter.

'_Tch, I would never fall asleep there again.'_

The park wasn't that crowded, only one or two little family having their time, he take a sit at the unoccupied swing there still deep in thought.

'_But Why?'_

'_It's been so long since I dream about him, why now?'_

His thought was broken by the sound of laughter filling the park, tilting his head, he saw the everyday scene he come to love whenever he visit the park.

"Hahaha, st-stop that daddy! It tickles!" said the little boy between his laugh. The supposed daddy was circling his arm around his son tickling his sensitive spot only to earn more laughs from the boy's little mouth.

Seeing that bring a twitch on the corner of little immortal mouth forming a small smile on his face.

'_Must be nice…'_

Leaning his head on the swing's chain he let his thought away from all the rising anxiety within his heart. Years of living as immortal made him forgot the warm people can get from simple things like family.

'_Family…'_

'_Ha, not that I had one in the first place.'_

Fermet destroyed everything, the trust he had been building slowly only to have it crumbling for some twisted reason. A frown made its way to his face, shaking his head he toss away the thought of those memories of him and his guardian.

'_No, there's no need to think about it. He's dead, I ate him.'_

'_I..ate.. him..'_

Guilt wash over him as he remember the day he decide to eat his guardian.

'_No, it's not my fault. He hurt me first.'_

"Haha..I'm the same aren't i? What would you say Fermet?"

Bringing a hand to cover his face, he felt something wet touching his hand and that's when he realized he had been crying this whole time.

"Are you okay kid?"

Surprised by the sudden voice, he flinched a little and brought his face up to see the young father with his son clinging to his side.

"Huh?"

A warm smile adorned the father face, make something small tug the immortal's chest. It's been so long since he got to see that kind of smile directed to him.

"You've been crying alone for some time, where are your parents?" the young father asked still maintaining his smile.

"Eh?..uhh.. I.." bringing his face down to see the ground beneath him rubbing his tears hurriedly, hesitating he answered the man, "I…don't have… I don't have parents."

Eyes widening slightly for a second before the father bring back his warm smile, "I see.." placing his palm on the boy's head and petting him. "Are you lost then? If so where do you live? I can take you there."

Surprisingly Czeslaw didn't back up from the hand petting him affectionately, nor he leaned closer. He just stayed where he was.

"No, I'm not lost. I came here by myself I'll go home when I want to."

"Oh.." hesitating to continue their conversation he sit on the empty swing beside the immortal. Hugging his sleepy son on his lap.

"Soo.. you don't want to talk about it?"

"…"

"Haha, it's okay. Don't talk to stranger right?"

"…"

"You know, it's getting late, would be better to go home for a little kid like you."

"I'm not a kid!" Snapping his head to his side he answered the young father for the first time since their silence.

The smile never leaving the young father's face, "Haha, yes yes, and my son isn't a kid too. You both look like the same age though." Petting his sleeping son as he hear no come back from the mysterious looking child beside him.

"So.. you got someone to live with? I mean you look pretty loaded and taken care of for a stray child"

".. My sister, I live with her and her boyfriend." A sister and her boyfriend. Yeah, that's what he called them whenever people asked about his relationship with them. Just like a family.

'_Family…'_

A small smile adorned his face as he remembered how they care about him the first time he moved in with them. How could he forget about them, always the ones to comfort him whenever those cursed nightmares attack his restless sleep. Not just Ennis and Firo, he got Maiza and the whole Martillo family spoiling him like some little lord, and of course Isaac and Miria to play some ridiculous games they found from a faraway country.

"I see that you got someone then? No, maybe some people?" The calming voice come back surprising him from his thoughts of those pleasant memories. Looking to his side he saw the young father smiling face directed to him still petting his son.

"Then there is no need for me to worry right? Since you got your family to smile and cry with"

He didn't answer the man, slowly sinking his words to his mind.

'_A family to smile and cry with..huh..'_

Chuckling to what the young father said he replied him with a genuine happy smile, "Yeah, you're right."

Silence befall them, not like those uncomfortable silence though. Just like whenever he talk to Maiza, it's a pleasant one too lamentable to break.

Czeslaw and the young father sat there for a while and that's when he realizes that the sky has gone oranges as the sun readied itself to settle down welcoming the night.

Standing up from his seat dust off non-existed dust on his knees. He turn to the young father, "You're right, it's getting late. A child should be home right", he said still keeping his adorable genuine smile. Well, that's what the young father thought. Just like his little son.

He's ready to go and take a step out of the park when he halted his feet to turn to the young father who stood up planning to go home too.

"Umm..", a shade of pink adorned his little cheek turning his gaze to the ground trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hm? What is it?" ask the young father as he piggybacking his son.

"Just.. Thank you..For.. umm.. the talk?"

The young father got quite for a second absorbed by the adorable sight in front of him before he answer the little boy. "Haha, it's okay, anyone would want to comfort you whenever they see an adorable child crying alone in a park right?" he playfully said.

"I'm not a child!"

"Well, I'll go now. See you", with that Czes turn his heels out of the park.

* * *

With a newfound good mood, Czeslaw take his feet towards his home, yes.. his home with his family, with Firo and Ennis.

Not long after he came out of the park, he notice a black car parked on the roadside.

'_Is that one of Martillo's? No..'_

It's been like this recently, Maiza said there had been a suspicious group going around in their territory. He said they're Martillo's rival in business but who knows, all he need to is be more careful.

He already saw two or three black car not belonged to Martillo today, so it's a wise decision to keep on guard when he walking past the black car. It looks like there was someone inside because he heard some muffled voice from inside.

When he get closer to the car, that's when he heard the voice.

"Yeah, I'm still doing the preparation"

His feet come to a halt.

'_That voice just now..', _for a second Czeslaw tempted to see who was that inside the black car. But fear overcomes him.

More muffled voices.

Then a hysterical laughter.

His body froze.

'_No way..'_

A sound of door opening heard, a flutter of white come to his view.

Wide eye looking, fortunately he was hidden from the other side of the car when he saw dirty white hair.

'_Run!'_

Following his instinct, he bolted from his place and running like his heart beat depend on how fast he run.

'_No!'_

'_No No No No No.'_

Passing people with a blur he continued to run ignoring his loud heartbeat. Until,

Ooof!

Panic wash over him as he didn't recognize the person he just bumped to, only a clad of black passing his line of view as he try to calm his heartbeat down. Then the person in black grab both his forearm that unfortunately taken as an offence move by Czeslaw as he trash around trying to get free from those hands.

'_He got me!'_

'_No no no no no!'_

Meanwhile the man in black got confused to this child behavior, it's true he isn't that good with children but Czeslaw isn't your everyday kid that would cry over a mere candy, heck, Czeslaw would always appear composed even when someone try to blast his head once so what's with this?

"Czeslaw.."

He called for the first time, people around staring at them as the suspicions around them starting to arouse.

"Czeslaw.", he called again this time more firm, if this continue the mother standing near them will decide to call the police soon.

"No! Let go of me!"

That's it, before any of the people around him react to them he drag the boy inside his car while attempting to calm him down. Czeslaw, shoved into an unknown same black car as the man in white start to scream and trashing more.

"No! Let go! let go! let go!"

*SLAP*

"CZESLAW!"

Slapped, someone slapped him. For instance he cease his trashing and try to get his surroundings.

'_He slapped me..'_

'_He..'_

'_Who?'_

He turn his gaze to the man's torso in front of him as they seated side by side and facing each other.

Black not white. Tilting his face up he saw the man's face with his heavy breathing and brow furrowed.

"Ro-Ronny?", eyes wide from being surprised of recognizing the man in front of him, but at the same time, the panic feelings he felt replaced by a feeling of relief of knowing someone he know beside him.

"What happened Czeslaw?", asked Ronny, his face come back to a usual stoic face after seeing the boy in front of him calmed down.

"E-eh, Nothing! It's nothing at all!"

Silence, Ronny just keep staring at Czeslaw while the boy sweat drop and moving uneasy under his gaze.

Letting out a silent sigh the man in black gave up and readying himself to get out the car until he felt a small tug on his sleeves. Turning he saw the boy with a conflicted feelings showed on his face.

'_Oh, he can show that kind of expression?'_, though Ronny amused.

"What?", he asked using his stoic mask once more.

"Where are you going?", finally Czeslaw encourage himself to ask, well he's not that close with Ronnie while the others "play" with him.

"Out.", he said firmly.

"O-oh..", he lowered his hand to his side and turn his gaze down.

Sighing again for the situation he was in, the demon asked the little immortal beside him.

"Do you need a ride? I'll take you home now, Firo has been asking where you gone on your own."

Czeslaw just nodded silently toward the demon. Well, why not accept his offer considering the suspicious familiar person he just saw. There is no way he would go out there just to get caught.

Ronny just stare at him until he decide to go out the car and seated himself on the driver seat. Honestly, the boy just hard to talk to its tiring him. From what he could see, Czeslaw's body still shivering uncontrolled and he keep his gaze down while both his hands circling his body as if to protect him, but from what? If he were to ask, the boy would only say nothing bother him at all. He snorted, _'What a liar'_.

* * *

The ride toward his home only filled with silence. The boy on the back seat still keeping his head down and try to control his shivering, all the while keeping both his hands firmly on his sides. The driver or the demon, Ronny keeps a stoic face over the ride. Ignoring the boy behind him after getting no answer for his questions.

"Czeslaw.", the boy flinch.

Seeing his reaction Ronny pull a frown on his face.

"Czeslaw, we're here..", with this finally the boy rise his head to see the scowling face of the demon.

"Hu-huh, we're here?", the boy asked.

"Yes Czeslaw, it's better if you go meet Ennis now, she has been worried sick for the last hour I've contacted Firo." _'well, as worried as an emotionless homunculus can be' _he internally thought.

"Okay, thanks Ronny..", Czeslaw opened the door slowly to go out then closed it when he heard the window on the driver seat sliding down and revealing Ronny's face.

The little immortal stop for a second thinking that Ronny might want to say something only for him getting surprised by a little pet on the head with the large hand the demon reach out.

Chuckling comes from the demon's mouth and form a small twitch of smile after seeing the boy's reaction.

"See you later then." With that he closed the window and proceed to Martillo's headquarters.

Inside his house, there were Ennis sitting on the couch talking with a lazily seated Firo.

"Ah! Czeslaw, where have you been?", Firo asked after spotted the boy near the door.

"The park..", he answered, somehow, talking and meeting other people after having a panic attack didn't go well with him and only added to his fear to other immortal. Although Maiza's advice was to talk to other people, he is accustomed for being alone for maybe a century, and that is not an easy habit to replace.

"Come here Czeslaw, let's have a little snack shall we?", The only woman in the house said smiling to him.

"Yeah, Ennis just made some new recipe she got from Maiza, you should try this Czes!.", Firo added happily.

"oh.. umm.."

'_Should I go? But I don't want to…'_, he contemplated. He just want to go back to his room out of danger from anything that could harm him even it's only Ennis and Firo. Even now he barely hold his shivering down because he don't want both adult to realize his condition.

"Umm, sorry. I kind of tired so I want to go back t-to my room…"

'_Shit! I stuttered!'_

With that he leaves the man and woman seeing at him worriedly to the safety of his room.

* * *

**I seriously didn't planned for Ronny to make an appearance here, but when I thought about how their interactions will go on, it was kind of cute! Lol. Well I think it's better than to put some nameless "Firo's subordinate" there. And the truth i want to make everyone attention goes to little Czeslaw **

**Thank you all for the favs and follow. Really, I'm so very happy to know someone like my fic.**

**Still, I'm expecting your review about this story, it'll motivate me to write and help me to improve ^^.**


End file.
